Beach Days
by Reject Temptation
Summary: I placed my lips to her hand. "Edward, As in Prince Edward!" When death does them part- or dose it? Isabella and Masen meet Edward after falling in love they must flee te country. Who is the person they call Him. Vampires in later chapters x :
1. Screaming and Masen

_well this was what i had to do in english :) thought ill make a lil twilight story :) x_

_ChapterOne,_

_Golden Sand , x_

_

* * *

__~EPOV~_

_I walked along the beach, i saw the tuquose and grey sea lap agaisnt the golden brown sand._

_Under the gental, calming of the waves, the hum of the normal life of talking was at the surface._

_Distruping my thoughts were two large seagulls quallring over a chip in the center of the golden sand._

_Bending down i pulled off my rough torn trainors._

_Leaving them hanging from my hand i divarted my eyes along the coastline._

_Children knee deep in the tuquose water, parents laying on pink, brown, black and white towls._

_I walked along the beach the already annyoing gritty sand inbertween my toes._

_I passed a mother with dark sunglassed and a bright pink sunhat rubbing suncream on a childs face._

_By the look of the child it was obv that he has gotten some in his mouth._

_I found a space where the dry sand seperated the wet sand._

_The sea crashing along the rocks to my left divarted my attention._

_The smell of seaweed and salt made my eyes itch._

_I saw a small petit girl by the rocks, not far from me._

_I placed my hands beside me and digged them into the sand, mhmh it was colder than i thought._

_I small girl whos dark magongy hair coverd her face was holding a torn blue and black book._

_Another scream from the sea made me look away._

_A small boy with dark hair and ice blue eyes was screaming in the sea._

_I jumped up and ran though the sand, hitting a few curvy pebbles and sharp, spikey shells on my way._

_I boy was futher out with each step i took._

_I jumped in the water and swam to the boy._

_He was shivering and thats when i noticed how cold the water is._

_I grabbed the boy and placed him in my arms._

_Running back though the water, occasily sinking into the wet sand, i looked at the boy._

_Pale, dark hair and curvy eye lashes. Palid lips curved into a frown._

_When i felt myself leave the water i looked up to see the women from earlier._

_I didnt notice her beauty._

_She looked into my eyes and i noticed how deep brown hers were, it was perfect to her pale complection._

_My eyes rolled down to find her in shorts which made her taller, a deep blue denmin._

_Also a light blue cotton wool top._

_I reached the shore to be greeted by thank-you's._

_"Oh my thank you so much" the voice of a thousand bells, an angel. I handed the small boy to the girl._

_"Oh Masen are you okay, Thankyou SO MUCH!"_

_Masen, where dose that name sound familiare?_

_The boys eyes flutterd open to the ice blue eyes, and cold as the sea._

_The boy fitted so well into the womens arms, the look of a baby and what i prumse a mother was a piece of art work._

_She placed the boy down on the green towel._

_"Thanks again..." she asked bitting her lip and a slow blush on her cheeks._

_It took all my strengt not to take her right their._

_I realised she was waiting for a answer._

_"Edward, Edward Cullen, you welcome it was the least i could do"_

_I bend down and took her hand slowly placing my lips onto her hand._

_"Edward, as in Prince Edward?!"_

_

* * *

__Okay i added loads of that in and the one in my english book was way better )_  
_might make it a one shot?_  
_reveiw :)_

_i own NOTHING =D_

_-geeky_


	2. Pictures and Daddy

okay added on fav's alots soooooo ill update :D

right if your reveiw is good you will happily get a shout out

Last time-.

"Edward, As in Prince Edward?!"

~BPOV~

His apple green eyes, like a leaf held up to the sun on a summers day bored into mine.

His lips left my eyes and he looked into my plain eyes.

"Prince Edward at your survice, and whom are you?" he asked his eyes sparkling.

"I-Isabella Swan, b-but you can call me B-Bella" i stutterd!

I bit my lip i could feel my face flush.

Something flashed across his eyes, lush, want, need?

Maybe the sea water is getting to me...

"Ahhhh, Bella a pleasure, and who is this fine lad?"

I turned around at Masen who picked up a small camera and snapped a picture of be with Edward. {i dont know if they had camera's! =]}

"Masen..." i warnded Masen but Edward laughed a tinkering laugh that made my heart flutter.

"Ahhh i might need a copy of that," and he winked at me.

He winked at me....

I might fate... Bella come on, hunny this man is the Gosh Bam Prince.

"Its golly good!" Masen said

Me and Edward burst into laughter at his ye old english accent.

I sat down next to MAsen and turned to the old wicked basket and pulled it in front of us.

"Well i better get going.." Edward said swinging on his heels as he turned to leave, his bronze hair catching the sun stunned me.

"Ur.. i have enough f-food for us if you want to stay for l-lunch?" i asked.

"It would be my pleasure" he sat down and crossed his legs in one movement.

I opened the wicked basket the hum of the beach was soothing as was the crashing of the waves.

"Now lad, do you look after your sister?" he smiled down at me, obv flirting.

Masen giggle "Sir she isent my sister, shes my mother!"

Edward played shock it was quite funny th way he gently opened his mouth, his piano hands covering his heart the gently pink lips....

Control yourself Bella.

"Mother... why Bella.. im shocked!" a small grin on his face.

We were all laughing catching up on the yellow rays all of us laughing and being happy.

Masen was playing with a girl making a golden sand castle dibbles every time he smiled.

Me and Edward were lying side by side leaning towards each other talking about everthing and anything.

~EPOV~

Staring into those brown eyes with what seemed like days, which was only a few hours.

This doe eyed beauty lying in the green towel that cared her brown locks.

We were talking randomly untill Masen- a boy easy to like who felt very dear to me already- ran up to us.

Golden brown sand and green seaweed in his hair came up to us and he curled up at me side.

His eyes difting off.

Bella was staring at me and him the look of love on her face.

She picked up the camera with one picture film left, all the others were used on our day today.

Me feet in the sand, her and Masen, me and Masen, Bella smiling from looking up from her book her eyes looking behide me a beautiful shadow from her eyebrows created on her cheek.

My fav, she promised to send me copys of every one.

She smiled and beautiful pearly smile as she snapped the picture.

I looked down at Masen.

Bella's hand waving his hair from his eyes stroked his cheek and kissed his forhead.

"Night my little nudger"she whisper

I wish i was Masen right now, feel her skin on my skin, whispering in my ear, maybe nibbling it gently...

I got a sudden rise under my cut bleach wash jeans.

"Night Mommy" he yawned "Night Daddy..."

Daddy! ...

Took me AGES to do this chapter,

Didnt know if to carry it on the beach or not :S but i did :D

If you reveiw you get a sneak peak of the next chapters, AND a shout out :D

GUYS HELP! whos POv should i do next, whoever's POv it is we get a background story with it :D eg {edward} we would get a story about him :)

Okay so yeah...

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING :) 


	3. Tanya And The Army

_okay had a BAD writers block )_  
_but i hope thats okay now =]_

_Edward and Masen have the same name, Masen is Edwards 2nd name :) and Masen is Masen's 1st name just to clear it up._

* * *

_Last Time_

_"Night Mommy", "Night Daddy"_

* * *

_~TPOV~_

_I saw Prince Edward in all his glory._

_He had been away for so long now._

_His mother Queen Elizabeth {OMCULLEN i just recognised that!} had been talking away about his homecoming._

_He had been away at war, fighting for our country._

_And now he is back, and he will be mine._

_All day he has been with that brown haired little cow and her son._

_Well its time for Tanya to step in!_

_I walked over to Edward and tapped him on the back just as the little cow opened her mouth._

_"EDWARD" I smiled my most sexy smile._

_"Oh...Tanya.. uhh Hi" OMGOSH he STUTTERD! Obv to me who else would it be for._

_I jumped into his arms and swung my hands around his neck._

_I felt his warm arms wrap around my waste._

_"Oh Eddie its SO good to see you!" I smile di let my hands travel over the top of his t-shirt._

_"You to Tanya" he stepped back probley trying to get a better look at me._

_I was wearing a think black bikki and a black bra with white lace._

_So thin it was almost see though._

_The little cow stood up._

_Edward quickly turned around blanking me._

_"I better....uh...go" HA she KNOWS he is mine obv, who dosent!_

_"Come on Masen" She took the little boys hand and picked up a picnic basket._

_"Bella, rember i want those copys" he said in a school boy tone, i ignore the sob in my throat._

_"Uhh... i dont uh,.. now where you live"_

_Edward -from what i could see- smiled._

_"Here" he passed her a small piece of napkin with his address lightly scribbled on it._

_"I want everyone" He WINKED! O-M-GOSH!_

_"Uhhh...sure" she smiled, uhh this is TO much._

_I walked forward and grabbed his soft hands smiling as i did so._

_"Eddie let go playyyy"_

_"uhh, okay Tanya one second" H elet go of my hand and kissed the little boys forhead._

_"Bye little man"_

_He took the cow's hand and placed his lips on it gently, both his and her eyes closing._

_I grabbed Eddie's hand and pulled him back._

_"Well, Bye" i said putting on my best happy voice._

_Edward watched as the girl walked away with the little boy in tow._

_I pulled Edward towards me and he looked at me startled._

_I lapped my lips on his sliding in my tounge and my hands roamed his body._

_"I have a welcome back gift at home..."_

_Edward smirked._

_He open his mouth and put his lips by my ear._

_"Mhmm Tanya...."_

_

* * *

__Cliffy? :D MWAHAHAHA WHAT WILL HE SAY :D_

_Happy Reading :)_

_I do NOT own twilight! obv otherwise iw ould be rich 0-o_

_Please DO NOT COPY THIS BUNNY! :)_

_Reveiw_

_\ )_  
_( . .) _

_c(")(")LoveGeeky- :) Please Reveiw YOU GET A SHOUT OUT :D_


	4. Give Us A Lift

__

thanks for your kind reveiws well 2 reveiws:) _whipes'tears, so HAPPY :D MWAHAHAH

_shout-out: Twilight Gleek your reveiw made me VERY happy :) and you will get a sneak peak._

_PM Twilight Gleek when you would like it :)_

_The lucky bugga :) y'know what you have to do if you want a shout out and preveiw._

_REVEIW! i take bad reviws -just not heart breaking stuff :)- so i can inprove x_

_

* * *

_

**_Last Time_**

**_"I have a welcome back gift at home..."__Edward smirked._**

**_He open his mouth and put his lips by my ear._**

**_"Mhmm Tanya...."_**

_

* * *

__~EPOV~_

_I tried my best not to chuckled at her respose._

_I mean okay she is very beauitful, but i like brunetts better._

_As i placed my lip to her ear i could feel her heart beat pick up._

_"Mhmmm Tanya..."_

_"Yes Eddie"_

_I flinched at the nickname._

_"How about... you give me a lift home?"_

_Her heart beat dropped i could help give a low chuckle._

_Her face went into her famous pout, y'know the one that never works._

_"Eddie dont be like that... the cow is gone now we can..." she rubbed her fingers in circles around my chest though my shirt._

_"...Have some fun" she smiled evil-y {not'sure'if'its'a'word:D}_

_The anger that went though me turned my vision red._

_It took all my power right then not to hit her across the face._

_But my Mom and Papa taught be right, whether i like it or not._

_Cow! COW!_

_Saids the lady in a piece of cloth for a swimsuit?_

_My Mom... Queen Elizbeth always set us up as children._

_Okay ONCE i had a small crush on her, but thats over now._

_Im blinded by love with someone else._

_Wait, love._

_Golly gee i need to get home and clear my head. {couldnt'resit'him'saying'that:D}_

_I mean its good being home, training in England really made me miss home._

_The smell of the window cleaner, the soft hum coming from my mother i the kitchen._

_The russel of the old newspaper rested on my Papa's lap, the very lap i would tell me stories of witches and wizards, goulies that hide under your bed, vampires that can turn into a bat ina second._

_The padding on paw on the wooden and stone by my cat Vlad._

_Soon i decided i had enough in Chigcago and decided to join the army._

_After a year i came back, after many tears from my mother, and many welcome home from the people on the street,_

_I came to my calm place, the beach._

_"Tanya... please act like a lady"_

_"I will get my carriage to come and pick you up when your ready its waiting outside, just along the coast where the land meets the sand"_

_"Okay Eddie, buy..." she turned a lock of hair around her finger. "You know where i am"_

_I sighed "Than you Tanya tell your sisters and parents i wish them a good day._

_I walked across the beach stepping on small pebbles._

_A high pitched giggle was behind me from where i walked off, Tanya!_

_I made a mental sigh._

_I slid on my rough torn trainors and walked across the gravel road._

_I avioded stepping on any cracks on just for the fun of it._

_I kept my head down, not really wanted anoyone seeing me._

_Usally i wore dress pant a white t-shirt with my waste coat, but i got out of my palour before Mother ambushed me._

_AH... Bella._

_I reached the black painted iron gates just as the guards opened the gates witha bow._

_"Afternoon Master Edward"_

_Just before i stepped though the gates i heard a small vice shouting, only what could be a childs voice._

_"Daddddy!"_

_

* * *

__Okay 2 UPDATES IN ONE DAY :D AND TWO CLIFFYS MWAHAHAHAH_

_I do NOT owner twilight *mutters* no matter how MUCH i wanna 0-0_

_Okay i have to ask, please REVEIW I want 3 MORE REVEIWS BEFORE MY NEXT UPDATE OR NO MORE MASEN!_

_;D_

_loveGeeky x_


	5. Help

sorrie if you think this is a update, but without your help

their will NEVA be a update again.

I NEED HELP!

Please guys ill take ANY idea.

Need a beta,

Any ideas :) i wont even be offened :)

-Geeky 


	6. The Old Bench

_okay writters block is down :)_

_shoutouts: Melissa364: you made me smile with what you said :)_

_shoutout: VampiresandHorses4ev3r: well i updated :)_

_shoutout: Anne-Marith: your reveiw made me chuckle :D_

_Looking for a beta... HINT HINT :)_

_okay well ON WE GO!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Last Time_**

**_I reached the black painted iron gates just as the guards opened the gates witha bow._**

**_"Afternoon Master Edward"_**

**_Just before i stepped though the gates i heard a small vice shouting, only what could be a childs voice._**

**_"Daddddy!"_**

_

* * *

__~BPOV~_

_Oh my- he was so perfect, his hair the right shade of bronze, his eyes like a summer leaf._

_But i guess my dreams came crashing down._

_That was probley Edwards lady in waiting._

_Im glad he liked Masen, he dosent make alot of friends._

_I walked across the sand, my picnic baskey hanging on my pale arm making a small red line._

_Masen walking behind me, gripping onto my hand._

_My right hand was feeling numb, was it when his soft plump lips locked onto my skin?_

_My mind was on other things and i lead Masen back to our one bedroom cottage._

_My dad Charlie had just passed away, and with mother and her husband phil died years ago, ment me and Masen where alone._

_Charlie had lived here before so it was just him then handed down to me._

_Its okay i guess, its good enough for me but i wish Masen could have a nice house and nice toys,_

_The cottage is golden brown with honey suckle in the front, a old wooden door and 2 small windows growing daisys._

_At the back is the forest with a small lake and a rusted metal bench._

_I rember coming from Alaska to here._

_I would sit right there, my feet dipped into the luke warm water drinking warm milk the birds tweeting, it would be way past twilight._

_My Pap would sit there and tell me stories of princess, faeries knowing ill hate them and midway make franklinstin oir a vampire join in._

_It brought tears to my eyes and i fit the brass key though the rusty lock._

_I placed the basket under the sink._

_Masen chatter brang me back from memory lane._

_"Will we see Daddy again?" Oh no..._

_"Hes not your Daddy baybee" **{i call my little sister that =]}** His icy blue eyes went hard, just like... i couldnt think of his name._

_"HE IS" Masen screamed, he always had a voice._

_If he hadnt left, hadnt dont that to me, we wouldnt be in the awarked postition._

_But i do love him, he gave me somthing i carnt live with out._

_My Masen._

_"Honey, that was Edward." i tried my smoothing voice "Daddy isent here baybee you rember" i had told him his Daddy couldnt love him like i did. No matter what._

_"I'LL PROVE TO YOU HE IS" Masen screamed and ran to his room in the attack._

_It was a one bedroom with one floor and above us the attack, so some people would call it two floors._

_Though the first window you would see our living room, stacked high with my books._

_A small stone and coal fire._

_Two pictures onto of the fire._

_One with me my Pap, Phil, Mom, Me and Masen._

_Then Me and Masen alone._

_After today maybe a few more will go up their._

_A small clock hanged on the tower of the fire._

_Though the second window on the other side of the door would be the kitchen with my many spices and 3 pans._

_I slept on the sofa._

_My only job is that i fix cars with a friend of mine Ephraim Black. Such a sweet man, quite alot of body build aswell._

_He never wears his shirt, and i swear he grows right before my eyes._

_He lives near a beach, tho i carnt remember its name. He has is own gang mechanics made up of Levi Uley, Quil Ateara and Embry Call._

_They never wear shirts, and are always boiling hot. They always tell me not to worry._

_Each time they notice me staring at their 8 packs its always the same thing._

_"Dose me being hald naked bother you Isabella?"_

_So cheesy, yet it always seems to blush._

_I blinked a few times to see myself holding our family picture._

_Mhmmm Pap always said i was a deep thinker._

_The cottage seemed quite... to quiet... wow and that sounded cheesy._

_"Masen!"_

_No answer._

_"Masen!"_

_NO answer_

_"Masen!"_

_NO Answer_

_"Masen!"_

_NO ANSWER!_

_"MASEN WHERE ARE YOU"_

_I stubbled my way up 8 steps and went into Masen's attic._

_It was a deep blue with little white painted waves at the bottem holding up painted tiny red and yellow boats._

_He has a small bed with a patchwork quilt and pillow._

_A few toys lego's on the floor._

_His book was gone, so was his green and red backpack, along with his piggy bank and a small lobsided rabbit. **{pic'on'profile}**_

_I ran outside and though the back door walking though the thick forest._

_"MASEN"_

_Oh why did i shout at him._

_"MASEN"_

_Its not his thought he dosent have a Pap._

_"MASEN"_

_Oh now what._

_x'&` 5 Hours Later x'&`_

_I wasent sure how close i was to the cottage, but i think in the distance i saw the old bench._

_"MASEN"_

_"Bella?" that wasent Masen's voice._

_

* * *

__MWAHAHAHHA i REALLY am evil. :)_

_Looking for a beta.._

_Edward: really? you leave it like that._

_Emmett: Alice can you see what will happen?_

_Alice: i carnt : Geeky is a half breed :_

_Geeky: MWHAHAHAHA *eyes change to blue of happiness and excitment* my powers are amazing :)_

_Bella: if you can guess Geeky's power you get a shout out =D_

_Geeky: yeppy =D_

_Anyway i do put myself in ALL of my stories, :) mostly the same breed,and powers and mate :D_

_More reviews= O-M-GOSH MORE UPDATES =D_

_Do the Math..._

_-Geeky_


	7. Little Did I Know

_okay IM SO SORRY -crie PLEASE FORGIVE ME! i havent been well for one,_

_plus i need some help :L my hotmail wont send me any emails for alearts anymore -CRIES_

_okay SHOUTOUTS: Anne-Marith-O-M-GOSH :D im updating :) thanks Anne you have been a GREAT help :)_

_another:) : Melissa364 thanks for what you said bbes it means alot :)_

_And thanks to everyone else who has reveiwed more than once :D_

**

* * *

****Last Time:**

**I wasent sure how close i was to the cottage, but i think in the distance i saw the old bench.**

**"MASEN"**

**"Bella?" that wasent Masen's voice.**

* * *

_~EPOV~_

_**{before Bella's POV}**_

_"MASEN" What the..._

_Masen a running at me as fast and a child his age could **{lets'say'hes'4}** his dark blond hair flowling out behind him._

_He ran up to me and gribbed my legs, the greasy haired soilder staring at him with shock on his face._

_"Da..Daddy, me...momma" he burst into a fit of tears and it broke my heart._

_I picked him up and his arms flew around me neck nesting his head inbertween my jaw and shoulder._

_I carried him indoors where i kicked off my shoes by the front of the dark wooden door._

_I placed Masen on the ground._

_"Sit down please" He did as he was told._

_I took off his shoes and placed them next to mine._

_His trouses rolled up abit and the side and i saw a long deep cut-already heeled within time but still and plain white scar from his ankle to his knee._

_"Masen?" i asked him slowly placing a finger on the cut._

_"Where did this come from?" my anger slowly building in my body. Did Bella do this? She wouldnt. Who did?_

_"Him.."_

_"Whos.. Him?" this is just confusing me more, i could hear he sound of my mothers footsteps down the hall._

_"Urm... Momma dosent like talking about it" he leaned closer to my ear"I will tell you later, pinky swear" he said holding a small chubby finger._

_I places my large finger around his and we shook it._

_"Wheres your Momma?"_

_"I...I dont know.. we were walking... and i forget my... urr... spade i let go of Momma's hand and ran back but i dont think she noticed." he done a small little sniffle._

_"And.. i followed you."_

_He was lying- it was easy to tell, his eyes got wide the ice blueg._

_"EDWARd IS THAT YOU SON?" Mother .Always at the wrong time._

_"Yes Mother, ill be there shortly" I half yelled back._

_"Daddy.. i-im scared" tears trailed down his face._

_"Masen, boy im not your Father but why dont we go and find your Momma?" i tried my best soothing voice._

_"Wh..What? YOU ARE MOMMA ARE LIEING WHY LIE ITS BAD! THATS WHAT MY TEACHTER SAID DONT LIE!" he screamed right in my face._

_"Edward, what all this noise your father is in a meeting.. whos thi-"_

_With that the door shut and Masen was out of the door._

_"Edward who is that, wheres Tanya, she has been missing you oh you to would be-"_

_I slamed the door in her face and ran looking for Masen._

_It was hot today and my feet were burning on the hot pavement._

_The sun was high above my head, sweat beads on my forhead._

_I ran around the cornor to find Masen's head down on the floor._

_I sat down and put my arm around him he looked up and his eyes a shade darker._

_I took his hand silently and led him to smll park._

_Faded red swings in the right side and on the left a bright yellow and blue slide._

_I sat Masen down on one of the swings and pushed him slwoly explaining about me and Bella._

_...Bella...Bella...BELLA Oh No._

_"Masen,do you know where you live?"_

_"Urr... yeah i do" He smiled proudly, easily lighting up the whole playground._

_"Do you think you could show me the way please?"_

_"Momma, will be mad" he said tears welling up in small poolsof blue trailing down his face._

_"She wont, why dont we go and find her?" Plus i wanted to see those soft brown eyes again._

_"Urr...Okay"_

_I took his small hand and he led me down a long path._

_I few minutes later of walking around i was starting to wounder if Masen did know where he was going._

_We stopped by a beautiful cottage vines climbing up the stones walls._

_Even though i lived in a palace, i would do anything to spend the night here._

_A thick wave of green forest coverd behind the cottage, and the soft sound of trickling water._

_I was palledout of my soft thoughs with a frantic voice that sounded like bells._

_"MASEN"_

_Bella? BELLA! A glowing smile lit my face._

_"Bella?"_

_"PRINCE EDWARD?"_

_Masen ran around the back of the house and into Bella's waitin arms._

_Again it was a picture taking moment._

_"Oh Masen, where have you been, dont scare me like that again please"_

_"Oh im sorry Momma It will never happen again" i heard a small southen draw in his voice._

_"Edward thankyou Again"_

_"It seems everytime we meet your always bringing back Masen to me" i chuckled._

_Bella set Masen down on the evergreen grass and he ran to the pond- despite the weather- and dipped his feet in._

_"Bella urr..." i started to stutter I NEVER STUTTERED, her brown doe eyes wide telling me to continue._

_"WOuld you like to... maybe...you can say no- but go on a date with me?"_

_I was met my hungry lips as hers and mine met, soft, plumb, juicy and mean, it left me wanting more._

_Little did i know she wasent going to show up._

_

* * *

__O-M-GOSH TOOK ME ALL DAY! ALL FRIGGIN DAY TO WRITE THIS?_

_Edward: WHY DOSENT SHE SHOW UP._

_Mike: I KNOW :D_

_Alice: in the words of Geeky: O-M-GOSH HE DOSE KNOW_

_Edward *growl* TELL ME_

_Ephraim: HAHA WE WILL TELL YOU WONT ME_

_Esme,Rosalie&Geeky: *insert'eye'roll'here"_

_Okay thanks for reading :) PLS reveiw :)_

_Do the math_

_Lets go sparkle_

_Geeky_


	8. We Leave Tomorrow

_:D MWAHAHHA_

_Okay thanks Anne AGAIN =D_

_Shoutout: Beckab1997- thanks im glad you like it =] x the year is 1916 :) jut a year or two before Edard was changed._

_Song for this chapter: "Annie" (1982) - Tomorrow_

_I would like to say sorry if any of the information is wrong, i didnt live in 1916 so i wouldnt know: and about 40% of the interne tis wrong._

_Watching super nanny USA =D FUNNY STUFF!_

_In my last chapter do you think the kiss was to much?_

_Okay, i have realised on every chapter i start my talking on my AN with the work okay how cool!_

_Lets read :) x btw: abit of kissy kissy in this chapter :)_

**

* * *

****Last Time**

**"WOuld you like to... maybe...you can say no- but go on a date with me?"**

**I was met my hungry lips as hers and mine met, soft, plumb, juicy and mean, it left me wanting more.**

**Little did i know she wasent going to show up.**

* * *

~BPOV~

_"Would you like to... maybe...you say no- but go on a date with me?"_

_Im leaving, i could never see his wonderful bed head hair, his piercing green eyes, i would never know what it feels like to have his lips on mind._

_With out a second thought i wrapped my arms around his neck placing my lips on his, his strong big hands circled my waste._

_Almost as soon as my lips touch his we were fighting for dominance._

_His wet soft tongue glided along my bottem lip, i opened my mouth allowing entrance._

_I felt my back hit the brick wall of the cottage and a low moan escaped my chest._

_Edward growled and moved his lips to my neck letting me breath._

_We were both panting untill i heard Masen._

_I whispered into Edwards ear._

_"Masens coming"_

_My voice was husky which made Edward build a low grown into his chest while he fiddled with the edge of my t-shirt._

_Masen ran outside in bare feet and dark bue shirts and no top._

_"Edward" i whispered._

_"Momma im tir-oh!"_

_Edward jumped back his hair more messy than normal._

_I already missed his lips._

_"Masen go to your room and prey Momma will be there soon"_

_"Yes Momma, goodnight. Goodnight Sir Edward"_

_I smiled at Masen relived he didnt call him daddy._

_"Goodnight boy" {in'the'vampire'diaries'it'damon'said'back'in'his'time'every'man'called'a'male'younger'than'him'boy}_

_I turned to Edward._

_He picked up my hand like he did on the beach._

_"Goodnight fair lady, i will see you tomorrow at 8pm" he said grinning gently placing a kiss on my hand._

_With that he walked away._

_Flashback:_

_"MASEN"_

_"Bella?"_

_That isent Masen's voice._

_A tanned man came though the tress, in dark cotten trouses covered in grease._

_"Ephraim!"_

_"Bella get Masen, hes coming.."_

_End of flashback_

_We leave tomorrow._

_

* * *

__WOOO 2 UPDATES WHILE I HAVE BEEN HERE._

_Song for this chapter: "Annie" (1982) - Tomorrow_

_Been listening to it while writting this :)_

_Esme: Poor Bella who's coming :(_

_Carlisle: Mhmmm i think i know_

_Edward: NO it couldnt be..._

_ALice: ARG Geeky WHY ARE U A HALF BREED D: I CARNT SEE WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN_

_Emmett: maybe i can weasle it outta her ;]_

_Edward: Cullen Boy + Jacob and Alec lets seduce her! MWAHHAHA_

_Jasper: shes gonna crack!_

_Geeky: OKAYOKAY ITS-_

_Rosalie: *hits'them'all*_

_Geeky: THANKYOU ROSE!_

_Alec: Geeky would like to say thanks if you added to fav/alerts it warms my notebooks heart :)_

_Jacob: But PLEASE reveiw :)_

_Geeky: samll disclaimer: i do not own anything of the twilight saga oh and what they said ^^_

_Do the math_

_Lets go sparkle_

_Geeky_


	9. Please I Promise

__

_Geeky: *holds'mike'coughs'slightly* Hello fellow readers *smiles'sore'throat* as you can see im not well :( bu wont stop me from writting._

_Song for this chapter: Our Song by Taylor Swift- its truly anazing :)_

_Thanks if you did add to your fav/alerts but pls reveiws and not just -update∧'i'love'it- i NEED details ;)_

_also thanks if you did reveiw my TRUE readers ;)_

**

* * *

****Last Time**

**"Ephraim!"**

**"Bella get Masen, hes coming.."**

**End of flashback**

**We leave tomorrow.**

* * *

~BPOV~

_Edward left his broad shoulders strainig though the fabric._

_I stared after him untill he was out fo sight._

_I slowly climbed up the five, oak steps leading t the attack._

_This was my old room untill..._

_Well yes, i peeked around the old white door the paint fading away._

_Masen was by his bed, his hands closed together praying._

_"Dear God,_

_Momma is a good momma, wht do you put her though this, im scared, we are leavin tomorrow._

_Momma is scared to, she thinks i dont notice._

_I promise to be a good boy and do what you say, just make Momma happy please._

_Before i say amen i ask you God, look out for Momma, please i carnt lose her now._

_Amen"_

_He got up and climbed into bed._

_I had tears in my eyes, i wiped the tear trailing down my cheek._

_I kissed his forhead._

_"Momma loves you baby, sleep tight, dont let the bed bugs bite"_

_"Love you Momma"_

_He slowly fell asleepb while i walked down stairs with heavy feet._

_I threw my clothes into my suitcase._

_I put on a soft cotten night gound and got on my knees and placed my hands together._

_"Dear Lord,_

_I was going to give up, please forgive my sins for today i have sinned._

_I am taking Masen away from his home, leaving Charlie behind... and Edward._

_Hes coming and i must leave. Look out for Masen, dont let anyone hurt a hair on his head._

_Let Edward have a good life, and finds his soul mate._

_I wish nothing on me, Just happiness for Masen._

_This isent a fairytale things must chnage, and i have to change them._

_Amen"_

_I layed on the pillow on the sofa and pulled theblue and grey patched quilt over myself._

_Just before i closed my i looked at the pictures i got printed from the beach a stray tear on my cheek as i closed my eyes._

_~EPOV~** {didnt'see'that?}**_

_My heart was thumping .YES!_

_I walked up the marble staircase to my room._

_I pulled my top over my body and put them in the hamper as well as my other clothes._

_I placed my white and blue striped sleeved night stuff on._

_My lips where still tingling as i got my knees i placed my fingrs to my lips._

_I placed my hands together._

_"Dear Lord._

_Thank-you for the life i am blessed with, thankyou for the life given to us._

_Let Mother and Father be happy toether wherever they are._

_Please let Masen have fun filled dreams._

_I may have just met him, but that little boy warms my heart._

_Last of all,_

_Bella._

_Let Bella be happy and dream sweet dreams, and be happy with who she is and will be._

_Amen"_

_I climbed into bed my eys half asleep and a pair of brown coloured eyes led me to my dreams._

_~BPOV~_

_I woke up with the sunrise slipping though the closed curtains._

_Creating a beam of light hitting the boxes in the middle of the room._

_Tattered and worn writting on the front done in black pen._

_Saying -Kitchen, -Livingroom and -Keepsakes._

_I sat up and i saw in my reflection in the windows._

_My eyes red raw, hair tangled._

_I felt something move behind me and saw Masen curled u at my side._

_"Come on baby, moving day"_

_

* * *

_

_Okay might post another chapter aswell :)_

_Watcha think, PLEASE A DETAILED REVEIW!_

_Edward: sh-shes MOVING!_

_Emmett: chill dude_

_Edward: *growl*_

_Carlisle: BOYS!_

_Jacob: *mumbles* blood suckers._

_Bella: Leave it :L_

_Edward&Rosalie: mutt_

_Nessie: DAD!_

_Geeky: by someone didnt sleep on the right side of the bed today_

_Alec: Geeky... we dont sleep,_

_Geeky: me and Nessie do :D_

_Jasper:huh no disclaimer_

_ALice: shes getting to it_

_Geeky: twilight saga is NOT owned by me or any of the songs :)_

_Do the math_

_Lets Go Sparkle_

_Geeky_


	10. Who Is She?

_*takes mike, gins & blushes* Well... long time no see or no type :)_

_*coughs holding mike to face* The reason i havent updated...is because im lazy and couldnt be bothered :D_

_Is this chapter will Edward finally get layed? Soon we will have a interveiw with all the charters :)_

_In about two chapters it will get lemon-ly ;) but if you want ill warn you when the chapter is and you an skip it :D_

_Okay someone asked me to say this and DO IT :D- its called Carrying A Cardboard Box by assassinvampire_

_Song for this chapter: The Killers - Mr Brightside { they are my fav band ;) }_

**

* * *

****Last Time**

**I sat up and i saw in my reflection in the windows.**

**My eyes red raw, hair tangled.**

**I felt something move behind me and saw Masen curled up at my side.**

**"Come on baby, moving day"**

_

* * *

__~EPOV~_

_I opened my eye to see my arms enclosed around my pillow as if hugging someone._

**Bella.**

_Urh. I sat up to hear my back pop and crack in serval different places._

**Bella.**

_The sun was pouring though my window and hit the side of my face, with a groan i twisted my torso around as my feet hit the hard, cold wooden floor._

**Bella.**

_Slowly I stood up and walked across my room and turned the golden smooth handle into the bathroom._

_I looked into the mirror and splashed my face wid cold water to clear myself of sleep._

**Bella.**

_"URH" I moaned loudly. Why am i thinking about her!_

_Clear your head!_

_Great. Now im talking to myself._

_"Dont you ignore me!"_

_Shutup._

_"you just told yourself to shutup-smart arnt you"_

_I groaned again and turned on the shower head._

_I unclasped my top and threw it into the hamper along with my other pieces of clothing._

_Standing under the cold shower head rubbing soap across my waist..._

_Casting my eyes down noticing that the thought pleased me, carefully i gripped my throbbing member and pumped slowly._

_Bella..screaming my name, her long pale legs around my waist as i try to push myself deeper into her wet..throbbing...hot little..._

_"EDWARDDD!"_

_That was not Bella, URG!_

_I unleashed my member from my hands and turned off the shower head._

_Wrapping a towl around my body shouting back to Mother._

_"Yes Mother?"_

_"Are you doing anything tonight?"_

_I pulled a grey shirt off a hanger and though it over my head._

_I slide on black slacks and puled them over my shoulders..._

_Should i tell mother...A date? With Bella?_

_"Yes Mother I am"_

_"Oh...What are you doing?"_

_I walked down the stairs running my hands though my hair trying to tame it._

_Greeted with the smell of pancakes drenched in home made slyrpe._

_"Oh just out with a few friends i didnt see yesterday"_

_HA what friends?_

_"Friends?" Mom raised her eyebrow at me as i entered the kitchen._

_"Ummm...yeah"_

_"Why dont you go see Tanya, im sure you and her would love to meet up again?"_

_I jumped up on the kitchen stool and Mother placed the plate infront of me._

_Picking up my fork and digged in._

_After a while of silence, I finally answered my Mother._

_"No, maybe another day"_

_"Oh Edward you to are just perfect together!"_

_I groaned in response and went to find my father._

_~BPOV~_

**knock...knock**

_Masen jumped up and opened the door, then walked away back to the couch._

_He hasnt been happy since I woke him up, I really dont know whats wrong he wont tell me._

**..Flashback**

_"Come on baby, moving day"_

_"Yes Mamma" Masen answered in a montone voice._

_"Baby?" I got on my knees and held his little warm hands in my own_

_"Whats wrong?"_

_"Nothing Mamma" Then he just turned his back to me, if he wasnt there i would have cried._

**~End of Flashback~**

_"Alright Swan?" Ephraim said coming into my room,again with no shirt._

_BLushing slightly at his bare chest, "Alright Black, ready to get this stuff loaded?"_

_Sure, the carriage is outside._

_And with that we started unpacking white Masens face scrunched up..whats wrong with him?_

_~IPOV!~_

_The brightfull moon shone in the dark sky, its reflection sinking into the sparkling brown of my eyes turning them a beautiful gold._

_I cluched the locket to my heart as the tears trickled down my cheek._

_It hurt. but something was beautiful again._

_~MPOV~_

_Who is this girl, Im seeing her everywhere!_

_With long brown hair, her full fringe falling forward just above her eyebrows._

_Her brown eyes lightening in the pale face of the moon._

_A red and white checked headband placed in her dark brown hair._

_I may be younge but to me this girl was just..._

_"Masen, ready to go?"_

_

* * *

__Okay guys likey likey?_

_Alice: WHO THE FRIGGIN HECK IS THAT POV_

_Edward: I dont know D:_

_Geeky: I swear your a PYHSIC,_

_Alec: Not a good one at that_

_Jacob+Geeky: *grins*_

_Esme: 3 reveiws or more please (:_

_Lets go sparkle!_

_Do the math._

_Geeky x X_


End file.
